


Clawthornes x reader one shots

by stormfang7



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormfang7/pseuds/stormfang7
Summary: You, the reader, came through the door with luz into a different world and shenanigans ensue.The one shots are in no particular order and take place in random periods of time I am taking requests as well so don't be shy to ask. The one shots also are not connected unless I do a part 2 of a one shot.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while so criticism is greatly appreciated

You wake to the sound of rain and sigh. Getting up to start the day, you look for Eda, only to find her not in the room with you. Confused, you go downstairs to look for your lost girlfriend. "Eda?" You call out, waiting for an answer, only to be met with silence. 'That's strange. Usually she's home when it's raining.' You walk around the house a bit looking for Eda, still finding no signs of her. You walk down the hall back to your shared room, when someone wraps their arms around you. "Lookin for me?" Her voice coming from behind you. "Ack! Jeez Eda, don't scare me like that!" You huff when she starts laughing and turns you around. "I just wanted to scare you a little. After all, you're so cute when you jump." She says as she takes you to the kitchen. "You know I love you." She nudges you and gives a wink. "Yea yea I love you too ya goof."


	2. Cuddly Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Eda have had a rough day and all you want is to cuddle with your partner.

Eda came home, annoyed again from the emperor's coven trying to capture her. She was expecting you to greet her with your bright smile and warm hugs, but all she got was silence and an empty home. Right, you were off with Luz looking for more glyph symbols around The Knee, and wouldn't be home for a while. Sighing, Eda gets changed and goes to her nest, wishing you were there with her. Meanwhile, you and luz had run into some trouble. A large, angry demon decided to set its sights on you two for a meal. "Luz come on, we have to go!"  
You yelled at the teenager, who seemingly wants to keep looking for glyphs. Out of frustration, you grab her and King, dragging them with you. Heading for the forest surrounding the area, they finally start running as well. "Faster you two!" You yelled in panic. Heading into a denser part of the forest, you hide from the demon, waiting a few moments until it seems to have gone away. "Let's go home. I think that's enough excitement for one day."  
They nod in agreement. The walk home was, thankfully, quiet. "Yay! You are finally home hoot now I can talk to someone hoot hoot!" Hooty yells enthusiastically. The three of you hurry inside before he can say anything else. "Alright I'm tired, I'm going to go pass out. Don't do anything Eda would do." You make your way upstairs to Eda's room. Walking in you see Eda wrapped around your pillow. 'Aw, how cute'. You walk over and lightly shake her awake. "Huh? Oh, (y/n) you're back!" She pulls you into the nest, cuddling you close. "Yea I'm back, and I don't know about you but it's nap time for me." Eda chuckles. "Long day?" She asks. "Very long day. I'm glad to be home where it's warm, mostly safe, and with you." You sigh, hugging her closer. "Me too (y/n)." The rest of the day was spent in each others arms.


	3. It's not so bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda ran out of elixir. I'm sure you can guess where this is going.

"Chirp" It happened. Your girlfriend is once again an owl beast, and she won't let you leave the nest. "You know this isn't so bad. I suppose it could be worse." You say to her. She tilts her head at your voice and nuzzles against you. "You've no clue what I'm saying, do you?" She chirps at you again, pulling you closer. Sighing, you lean back and begin to accept that you'll have to wait for Luz and King to get home with the elixir before this cuddly purgatory can end.  
'Maybe this time I can get out.' You try to get out of her hold "Chirp!" She makes the odd chirping noise before getting up to follow you. "Eda, I'm fine on my own. " Eda gives you a look that seems to say 'I really doubt that', before following you anyway. A loud bang sounds out. "We're back with the elixir!" You hear Luz yell, startling Eda who's chirps grow louder. You quickly get in front of her.  
"Eda, it's ok!" You try to get her attention. It works, if in an unexpected way. She picks you up, hauls you to the nest, and stands guard. "Luz, leave it in the hall!"  
You hope she heard you. You find a leftover coin from Eda's human merchandise sales, and hold it up to her. "Eda, look." As soon as she sees the coin, she grins and lunges for it. You throw it to the other side of the room and bolt for the hall. Seeing this, Eda gives chase. Luckily, the elixir is where you hoped it'd be. You dive for it in time when she pins you to the floor. Popping the cork out, you shove the vial in her mouth. In a matter of moments, she's back to normal. "(Y/N)? What's going on?" She asks with a frown forming on her face. "You didn't take your medicine, numb skull." You say and flick her forehead, getting a grunt from her.  
"Well I'm glad your ok." She says, getting up. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving." She chuckles as you roll your eyes. "Sure you are." You say with a smile  
'It's not so bad here when I have you.'


	4. Lilith x reader Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Eda set you up for a blind date. This is set after season one. Camila is also in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this series is for Eda and Lilith the reader is at least 25+ and how the reader came into the Boiling Isles will be explained in a later chapter. I know there's more than likely spelling and punctuation errors but I also hope you enjoy this terrible chapter

You're sitting on the couch reading a romance novel. Luz takes notice of your frequent sighs and decides to let Eda and Camila know about it. Meanwhile, you can't help but feel a strike of loneliness. 'I wish I had a partner who I could cuddle and tease. Maybe then I wouldn't be so grouchy.' Lilith passes by, moving towards the kitchen. 'If only I could work up the courage to ask her out already, but no, I have to be shy.' You frown at this. You've had a crush on Lilith for years, and now she lives with you in the Owl House. "Hey (Y/N)?" You hear Luz ask. "Yea Luz?" You look up only to find that Luz has that grin on her face. You know, the one when she has a terrible idea in her head. "Eda and I are setting you up on a date!" Luz said enthusiastically. "Wait, what? Why?" You are low-key panicking, knowing Luz and Eda. They'd set you up with someone who'd eat you on the first date if they had the chance. You'd rather not die this week. "I saw you reading and you seemed lonely, so get ready! The date is in two hours!" This kid is going to get you killed one day.  
The two hours flew by while you were trying to find a good outfit. You settled on a black button down shirt, grey Jeans and decent looking black shoes. "I wish I had more than just dark themed clothing." You think. But times up. Time to die of embarrassment. You get startled a bit from hearing Camila walking in. You aren't sure if she and Eda are dating at this point, though Luz's enthusiasm at the two seems evidence enough. "I'm just nervous. I haven't really gone on dates before. I'm usually focused on work y'know?" Camila nods in understanding. You had to get a night job with long hours, just to keep yourself afloat. Not many people kept an interest in you long enough to get serious because of your work schedule. "And I'm sure whoever they set you up with won't be too bad. Just be yourself, and try to relax." You feel better after hearing that you have a small bit of hope that this date may turn out alright.  
When you arrive at the restaurant, you take three deep breaths before going to your table. 'Ok. I can do this. I just have to be myself and be ca-' Your thoughts were cut short, when you saw Lilith was at your table for the blind date. Walking over, you felt evem more nervous than when you arrived. "Hey Lilith! Were you supposed to meet someone? I mean wait, that came out wrong-" You stopped talking when she smirked at you stumbling over your own words. "I should have guessed Edalyn would set me up with you. Have a seat, (Y/N)" You couldn't say anything. You could only nod and comply. "So, erm, what do you want to talk about?" You asked her, getting more embarrassed by the minute. She quickly replied. "I wanted to ask why you didn't ask me on a date yourself, and instead had Luz take that privilege." Lilith told you with a smile. 'Wait that sneaky little-'. You clear your thoughts and let her continue. "I would have said yes either way. After all, you are quite the personality." Lilith said as she reached out a hand to hold yours. At this, you feel your face heat up. "Well I'm a very shy person when it comes to asking someone on a date, especially when that person is you." You squeaked out, burying your face in the hand that wasn't holding Lilith's. "Well," Lilith said, "I want to see where this date will go. And perhaps when it's over, we can discuss how this relationship may be." You couldn't believe your ears. She actually wants to be on this date with you. "Alright," You say with slightly increased confidence, "Let's see where this date takes us."   
Time wasn't on either of your minds. Before you knew it, you were already headed back to the Owl House, arm in arm. "I'm glad tonight went well. But I wanted to know, what do you want us to be, Lilith?" You finally ask, and that damn pit in your stomach wouldn't go away. Lilith, expecting the question, replied. "I had a wonderful time with you. I hadn't laughed as much as I did tonight in years. With that being said, (Y/N), would you like to be my partner?" Your breath hitched at that question, blush creeping up your neck and cheeks. "Of course I would Lily- c-can I call you that?" You stuttered as she scoffed. "You may call me whatever you please. Now let's go home, it's getting a tad late and I don't want Edalyn worrying." With that, you two head home, having some funny conversations about past memories and the human realm. The moment you two walked in was when everything seemed to slow down. Everyone had already gone to bed and, at that point, you were exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster of a day. "I don't know about you, but I'm tired, and it's going to be a long day tomorrow." You move to go to the couch. You have been sleeping there since you decided to stay, but before you could get ready for bed, a hand on your shoulder stops you. "Why don't you come sleep with me. The couch doesn't seem too comfortable." It was unusual to see Lilith blush cute too. "If you insist, I suppose I can abandon the couch for the night." Lilith smiles at that. "Wonderful."


	5. Eda x Reader owl beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader walks into Eda's room to find the owl beast there

You happily come home. Today was going great so far, you had gotten quite a few snails from selling a useless item you had from the human realm. 'I hope Eda likes the key chain I got her. It's shiny, which I know she likes.' You thought, walking through the hall leading to your shared room. "Eda I got you- oh hells!" You shout when you see the owl beast, who in response to your shout puffs up, looking at you in confusion. "Chirp?". She makes that odd chirping noise at you, slowly settling her feathers. "Chirp." She walks toward you and, you not knowing what to do, stand incredibly still, hoping she won't attack. "Eda, what are you doing, love?" You say, as she just sort of stares at you. When you try to move back, she lunges. "SHI-" You close your eyes expecting the worst, but pain never came, instead you feel yourself being lifted and carried. "Honey?" You say when she drops you into the nest curling around you, chirping yet again. "Well, I suppose it could be worse. Like last time." You decide to give up and pass out, feeling warm and safe.  
When you wake up Eda is back in her normal form, arms wrapped around your waist, face buried in your neck. "Love you Eda." You say. Before drifting off you hear a very feint "Love you too (Y/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short but another chapter is coming up soon and it will be a 2 part


	6. Eda x ace!reader cuddles and deep talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is asexual and Eda soothes her worries

You and Eda had many talks of your boundaries and things you like or dislike about your sexuality shes very respectful of your set boundaries never pushing you for anything other than what you're ok with today you just needed cuddles and you two where having good conversation while cuddling on the couch. "I worry that you aren't satisfied with our relationship because I don't have normal urges other people do." You told her she hugged you closer going silent for a minute or two you felt that worry get worse until she spoke. "I don't care that you are ace I am in this relationship with you for your personality and how you light up my day when I'm down. I care for and love you regardless of that to me you don't need that kind of intimacy to have a successful relationship." She told you and it broke you down you're constantly worried about how you might not be enough for her without a more intimate experience with her. "Thabk you I needed that." You said trying not to cry you were relieved to know she didnt feel like you were holding back what most consider an essential part of a relationship. She was a woman with a heart of gold you felt lucky to have her in your life.


	7. 18+ lilith x reader spur on the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is nsfw

You woke up in a pretty good mood this morning you're not sure why but the moment you roll over and see Lilith you feel the burn of arousal course through you so you did the first thing that came to your mind. You peppered her face in kisses hearing her giggle voice hoarse with sleep. "Why good morning to you dear what has you so affectionate?"she asks you just give her a sly grin and kiss her on the lips she returns the kiss in earnest it becomes a hungry makeout you straddle her hips rubbing your hands up and down her sides before pinning her hands to the bed bringing them together to hold with one hand. She gasps for air you use this opportunity to kiss and suck on her sensitive neck you trail your free hand down, slipping it under her nightgown to her thighs, you dig your fingers in the sensitive flesh there feeling her hips buck and legs spread you run your fingers over her wet folds you growl when she gasps letting out a whimper. You tease your fingers at her entrance enjoying her whine in frustration before slipping them in you start at a slow steady pace drinking in the sight of her whimpering your name writhing under you, his bucking when you pump your fingers faster her walls clench, back arching up she moans your name one final time before her body relaxes you let go of her wrists getting up to stretch. " that was a lovely wake up call dear."


	8. Lilith x reader pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter proceed with caution

You're breathing hard You hear another crack of the the riding crop against your back the rope restraining you rubbing between your thighs against your center mixing pleasure with pain. You feel cold hands sooth the area where Lilith struck with the crop feeling soothing, you feel her press her fron to your back she moved your hair aside to lick suck and bite at your neck, her cold hands rubbing over the rope pressed against your groin you stifle a moan. Lilith presses her nails to your stomach and rakes them down the pain giving you pleasure along with the bites on your neck and the stinging on your back you feel lilith get up shifting you into the doggy position you feel vulnerable. Her hands grip your hips hard that'll bruise later you're sure you feel her move the rope to reveal you dripping sex to her. Her long digits tease your clit rubbing up and down your cunt you feel her bite your back, 3 of her fingers slip in all the way to the she pumps them a few times before pulling them out, replacing them with a phallic toy she slowly pushes it in inch by inch you feel that its ribbed, she rakes her nails down your back again giving you the pain you crave you whimper from the stimulation, shes gone all the way in her hips meeting yours she starts a medium pace not too fast and not too slow just enough to keep you going. Shes back to griping your hips digging her nails in. "I hope you are not working tomorrow dear you won't be able to walk when I'm done." She said before snapping her hips forward in a fast pace you dont last long it's all too much with a moan of her name you come undone. "Dont relax just yet we have all night darling~"


	9. Lilith x reader Blue Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nsfw I know this is another one but eh

You gasp when you feel the hot wax drip onto your stomach you hear Lilith chuckle, another drip slightly further down your breathing picking up pace. "Oh darling if only you could see how cute you are that blind fold is so fitting."Lilith coos to you more hot wax drips down your body sending shocks to the groin you whimper as it gets closer to your center. "Lilith please." You whimper and Lilith growls low in response. "What was that dear? I couldn't hear you." She sneers. "Mistress please I want-" you moan when you feel her bite your neck, her fingers suddenly fill you curling up as they thrust in you. "My poor sweet kitten don't worry your mistress will take care of you for being such a good girl." She purrs in your ear you feel her pull away and move from you. Her hands spread your legs open, nails digging into the sensitive flesh. "So cute I could just eat you up" you hear her say before her hot tongue slides over your lower lips again and again, dipping her tongue into your soaking core you keen her hands keeping your hips still she let's out a moan before sucking on your clit sliding her fingers in you again curling her fingers into that spot sending you crashing into bliss. When you come down from the high the blindfold is off, lilith is stroking your cheek. "Are you ok? Do you need some water? Or anything at all my love?" She asks you with concern. " some water please." You say, voice hoarse from your session, she leans down and gives you a gentle kiss before getting you water the sex was nice but the aftercare is one of your favorite parts of days like this.


	10. Eda x reader 2×4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a funny chapter not serious

You were back from the human realm carrying a 2×4 Eda looked at you trying to figure out what the hell was going on when hooty came over. "Hiya (y/n) what are youu up to?" He asked and you didnt say anything you just gripped the wood plank reared back and swung hitting hooty with it. "OUCH WHAT DID I DO HOOT!" he left you alone immediately Eda looked at you concerned scared and confused you just walked off like nothing happened.


End file.
